A conventional braiding machine 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes base 11 with a plurality of gears 13 received therein and each gear 13 includes a shaft connected thereto, and a cover 12 which is mounted onto the base 11 and the shafts of the gears 13 extend through holes in the cover 12. The shafts of the gears respectively connected to a transfer plate 14 and each transfer plate 14 includes a plurality of notches 141. A carrier 15 is rotatably located on the cover 12 and includes a support mechanism 152 on a side of the shaft 151 of the carrier 15 and a weaving mechanism 153 on the other side of the shaft 151. The support mechanism 152 includes two support plates 154 which are located on the upper and bottom surface of the transfer plates 14. The gears 13 drive the transfer plates 14 to rotate so that the carrier 15 is driven to rotate around the transfer plates 14. However, due to the high speed of rotation of the transfer plates 14, the carriers 15 which are applied by an eccentric force have a tendency to fly out from the transfer plates 14. There is no other object provided to prevent the carriers 15 from flying away from the transfer plates 14 so that the gears 13 have to be set at a slower speed and eventually the efficiency of braiding is lowered. The support plates 154 of the carrier 15 grind the transfer plates 14 when the carrier 15 is applied by an eccentric force and the friction generates a torque to cause the shaft 151 damaged.
The present invention intends to provide a guiding device for retaining the movement of the support plates on the carrier so that the carrier can be operated at high speed without the worry of the eccentric force.